


One Last Chance

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: Chances Taken [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mpreg, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin, Fili and Kili managed to survive the Battle, but Thorin was badly injured and Bilbo grieved for the survival of the king, his King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Legorieal for the inspiration for this story. Unfortunately the story that I got inspiration from it has been deleted by the creator so I cannot give Legoriel credit that way.  
> So thank you anyways, friend.

There wasn't just bodies scattered that laid on the ground, no this was beyond the comprehension of the mighty dwarves of Erebor.

Before them was mounts upon mounts of bodies all around the mountain in a valley of death, with the soft crying of the smallest figure in all the east.

Bilbo was stroking the black and silver locks out of the bloodied face of Thorin Oakenshield, tears rolling down both of their faces. 

Balin galped and looked for guidance to his younger brother for a change.

"He sits on Mandos's doorstep, I only hope he passes peacefully." Dwalin said. Bilbo's eyes widened and cried out in pain of the strong warriors words.

"He can't die! I can't live without him!" Bilbo bellowed, his voice ragged with tears.

"I know you two loved one another, but he is beyond helping. Why do you want him to suffer so much?" Bofur asked.

"Because I have told you that I was bearer, and I like not to lose their father, if I can't help it." Bilbo said. He pressed a hand to the gentle swell of his stomach and their eyes widened.

"They shouldn't have allowed you to fight in your condition." A voice said. The others looked in the direction to find a young woman walking towards them.

Her dark blue eyes pierced the others with a sudden coldness. Her dark brown hair barely hung to her shoulders in a wavy like fashion. A giant cloak hung on her shoulders and down to her ankles and ground. The rest of her clothing could have easily mistaken herself of a man. 

They looked at her with curiosity as a line was apparent on her chest that was the color of black. Bofur looked at it as she approached Bilbo and Thorin, paying close attention to the injured dwarf king. 

"Who are you? And can you save him?" Bilbo asked. The woman looked over at him and he noticed a dwarven expression edging her features. 

"My name isn't important, but I can save him. Let us get him into the mountain before he can die." The woman replied with a coldness that was as bitter as Thorin. She pushed Bilbo away and then he noticed the line that was on her chest change into a glowing symbol.

Lines seemed to grow on the original straight line into beaches on trees, pointing to the right of the 'stem' and dots of colors lights coming from red at the top going to grey at the bottom of the branch. The lines attached to the stem were straight with the dots aside from the red, yellow and grey dots were in the spaces of the branches. 

Her body turned a great yellow light with her figure remaining the same, her eyes losing all color and she lifted Thorin in her arms as if he was a feather. 

The others followed after her as she entered the mountain and took him to a room, the others peaking their heads in at the sudden display the woman was putting on for them.

She put Thorin on the bed then put her hands on his chest and her light illuminated the room as the others couldn't help but watch.

This kept going on for a few seconds before drawing away and her body with her symbol returning back to the way it was. 

Bofur blushed at the pure beauty of the woman and his curiosity took over.

"Excuse me, miss? Do you have a name?" Bofur asked. The woman turned to him with her cold blue eyes giving a friendly tone.

"Of course I do. My name is Elien, at your service." She said,  adding a bow.

The others were dumbstrucken at how nice she was, despite having the anger of Thorin. Bilbo rushed into the room and clasped hand with Thorin as his eyes opened with delight of the sight of his hobbit.

"The baby? Is it doing well?" Thorin asked, pressing his hand to Bilbo's swollen belly.

"It is doing just fine, I think we might be having twins." Bilbo stated. Thorin's eyes widened and looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Thorin asked, coughing a bit.

"Not sure yet, but I can feel we aren't going to have a one child family." Bilbo said, smiling.

Fili and Kili tried not to go insane over the news that they would be getting two cousins or more than that. They started to blurt out what not about what they would do after they were born.

"I hope Thorin and Bilbo have hundreds of children!" Kili bellowed.

Bilbo and the others ignored him with Thorin glancing over at Elien, who was standing silent, not wanting to disturb them from their loving moment.

"I want to thank you for healing me." Thorin said.

"Your not fully healed and I will have to do that a few times a day until your recovered fully. For now get some rest, but I will have to do that again about...now." She stated. Bilbo pouted and moved out of the way to allow Elien to continue the process over again.

"This may hurt a bit from last time, but I will get you bandaged up and let you rest with your lover." Elien said, adding a smile. She did the process over again and Thorin drifted to sleep seconds later after it was done. Bilbo returned to his side again in bed and fell to sleep, his head buried into Thorin's chest. 

He was so happy to finally have his lover, his King and above all the father to the children that were now in Bilbo's belly.

* * *

Kili left the mountain that night to find the Elf he had fallen in love with. Thorin would kill him if he found out he loved a Mirkwood Elf but this was enough to say that they could never break their love for one another.

Tauriel stood around in the piles of bodies as Kili came over to her. 

"Stay here in Erebor with me. They will accept you here, I promise." Kili said. Tauriel nodded and kissed him. 

They entered into the mountain with smiles as they stumbled into Kili's room.

Kili shut the door and turned around to find Tauriel stripping her clothes off in front of him. 

He immediately knew what they meant and he stripped his clothes off. 

She climbed into bed first and he followed and rolled on top of her.

"Will you have an regrets after this?" Kili asked.

"None, because I love you." Tauriel answered. 

* * *

Within weeks, Thorin was the King once again with all his glory and beauty. The gold sickness was gone and he seemed to be himself, even when walking through the treasure room. Bilbo and Thorin got married during that time as well as Thorin taking the throne with Fili and Kili becoming the princes.

Kili announced to the kingdom that Tauriel was pregnant and they would be getting married soon. Fili had to be happy for his brother, and Thorin had to deal with the fact Kili was going to be a father.

Dis arrived shortly after the kingdom was reclaimed and was glad to think she would be an aunt and grandmother within nine months.

Bilbo had gotten bigger and he looked pregnant, very pregnant with a round stomach. It made Thorin happy to see his

Elien remained in Erebor as a healer for the injured. Bofur got a liking for the woman and he wanted to show how much he loved her, even if she barely recognized it.

He knocked on her door with flowers in hand. She didn't answer and he entered in without permission. Elien was taking a hot bath when Bofur walked into the bathroom. 

She lucky had bath bubbles still in the tub and her most private parts hidden from him as he looked down at her.

He shut the door behind him and she was looking at him. 

"What do you need Bofur?" Elien asked. Bofur was still frozen from the beauty that was Elien that he started to undress himself in front of her, show her how much he loved her.

Once all his clothes were discarded and Elien was relaxed in the warm water. Bofur climbed into the tub and hovered over her. She opened her eyes when he slid himself into her birth canal and started humping her.

He kissed her and he didn't expect a return kiss from her. Bofur was now prompted to go faster, when made Elien kiss him with more passion than last time. Bofur slid out of her once he was tired out and she was happy.

He laid on top of her as she kissed him, water on the floor and other places.

He left her room once he dressed and allowed her to enjoy the rest of her bath.

* * *

 Bilbo was in bed went Thorin joined him and put a hand on Bilbo's giant stomach.

"You know I was thinking about what Elien thought any the rest of us. She said at one point to us that she was a Valar." Bilbo said. Thorin hummed while rubbing Bilbo's belly and prompting the baby or babies inside to start kicking. 

"She probably thinks of all of us as small children, including you. Because you probably seem small to her, a small hobbit." Thorin said. Bilbo pushed him playfully.

"Your so mean." Bilbo teased.

"Maybe your not so small a hobbit now." Thorin said. He uncovered the blankets and blew on Bilbo's stomach. Bilbo smiled and he placed his hand on his stomach when the baby kicked again. 

"That's better. It is nice to know you appreciate how much I eat to maintain the baby or babies health." Bilbo stated.

"I am curious if we will be having twins or not." Thorin said, glancing at Bilbo's stomach. "What are we going to name them?"

"I wonder if Elien will mind if we name our daughter after her, if we have a daughter." Bilbo said.

"What about for a boy?" Thorin asked.

"Maybe Frerin or Frodo, and of we have two boys, we can name them those names. What about for another girl?" Bilbo asked.

"Hard to tell, maybe Belladonna?" Thorin said.

"Your going to name our second daughter after my mother?" Bilbo asked.

"I will, we will. It's a beautiful name." Thorin said. Bilbo blushed and fell to sleep with the dwarf king cuddling him from under the blankets.

* * *

News spread fast that seemed to shatter the kingdom. Elien had announced she was having a child. During that announcement, Bofur nearly fainted where he stood and Elien avoided the others, including Bofur.

Thorin felt sick that one of the Dwarves had given love to her and she was now going to have to find the dwarf and marry him.

Elien quickly ignored the rumors spreading whole still trying to stay away from the other. She worked with Oín, but he gave her time to herself for a few weeks 

Bofur tried to talk to Elien, apologize to her and see about arrangements for their child. 

Bofur managed to catch Elien in the heat of things and take her from the others, only to notice how large she had gotten.

The normal gentle swell had expanded to a round stomach and she was trying to hid it as best as she could, but it was helpless. 

"Bofur?" Elien asked, a little surprised to have been caught.

"How is it doing?" Bofur asked, trying not to stare at her stomach and more in her eyes. 

She placed her hands on her hips. "It's doing just fine, Bofur. It's getting fed well and its happy." Elien said. Bofur couldn't help but smile and want to kiss Elien. 

She walked away before he could say he was sorry, but he knew he would get another chance to try again.

Maybe with flowers this time.

* * *

Bofur tried over again to find Elien to apologize, but it seemed to be no luck and he wanted to run away. As much as he loved Elien, he felt bad doing that to her and her wanted to be a good father to their child.

She stood outside, looking out at Dale with a smile. 

He stood beside her and offered flowers to her. She accepted them and looked out with Bofur skipping his hand into hers, not wanting to touch her stomach yet. 

"They are yours after all." Elien said. Bofur hesitated and pressed his hand to her swollen belly. 

"I'm sorry about doing this." Bofur said. Elien looked at him confused.

"I'm the one who let you do this to me. I wanted a child and used you for it." Elien said.

"You didn't use me, I love you Elien. We both let it happen and no singular person is to blame." Bofur said. Elien rubbed her hands against the soft skin of her stomach to calm the baby down inside. 

Bofur pecked Elien on the cheek with her giving it back to him.

Two figures were watching the two with smiles and new happiness.

* * *

Bilbo sat around with a huge part of dwarves with Elien and Tauriel sitting right next to one another, being a part of dwarven culture with swollen stomachs. 

It seemed Bilbo was uncomfortable during this meeting, hands pressed to his swollen stomach, causing Elien, Tauriel and Thorin to look at him with pity. 

He was over his nine month period and ready to pop at anytime when it or they allowed themselves to come. 

Thorin was seated beside him, but he remained calm during the process of calming the roaring child or twins inside.

"Thorin?" Bilbo said.

"What's wrong?* Thorin said.

"The baby or babies are coming." Bilbo said a little too loudly. The rest of the hall fell silent and Thorin rushed Bilbo to a spare room with healers coming in to help. 

The other dwarves dispersed and left the company to remain waiting for news of Bilbo.

Fili and Kili made bets not only on whether Bilbo was having twins out but and their gender. But also what the gender for Tauriel and Elien's child. 

"Elien, what do you think? Do you think Bilbo will have twins or one child?" Kili asked. Elien sat up and smiled.

"Twins, and I think it's one boy and one girl." Elien said. Both the brothers continued to bicker until Thorin came striding into the throne room. 

They all stood up with Fili and Kili started asking him round after round of questions until Dis stopped her two sons so Thorin could speak.

"Bilbo had twins, him and them are resting right now, but otherwise doing very well." Thorin managed to say. Dis hugged him and the others were relieved to know Bilbo made it with the children.

"Can we see them?" Ori asked.

"We can, but be quiet. I like to have a good night sleep before hard reality hits me that I have children to worry about." Thorin said.

They went to Thorin and Bilbo's room to find Bilbo holding both of the children in his arms with them fast asleep. 

All their hearts melted and Bilbo managed a sheepish smile. Fili and Kili were the first to approach Bilbo and look down at the children he was holding. 

"Is it two boys, two girls or one of each?" Kili asked.

"One of each." Thorin said. 

"What did you end up naming then?" Fili asked.

"The older girl we named Elien, after Bofur's One. The younger boy we named Frerin, after Thorin brother." Bilbo said. Elien blushed and looked flattered. 

"Elien does look a lot like you, Elien. Maybe they should change the name for her. There is still time." Kili pointed out.

"Or I can use another name." Elien said. They all looked at her and she looked back. "I can change my name to something more dwarvish." 

"What will you change it to?" Bofur said.

"Belladonna." Elien stated. Bilbo's mouth dropped and she looked like she wanted to smile.

"Mom?" Bilbo asked.

"I'm not your mother, but I knew her before you were born." Elien said. "You precious boy."

"I can't let you use her name, use a different one." Bilbo demanded.

"Elien! I will not change my name from that. I will understand who got are talking about for a long time." Elien stated.

Bilbo and Thorin fell silent and both the twins stirred a bit in Bilbo's arms.

"I think we should let Bilbo and the twins rest. We can play with them tomorrow." Balin said, shoving everyone out and allowing the new parents to look at the newborns.

Little Elien had the dark blue eyes of Bilbo with dark brown wavy tuffs of hair. The rest of her was a mix of both hobbit and dwarf. Her feet were covered with bits of hair and her face had the features of Thorin aside the big nose.

Frerin had more of Thorin's features with a scout nose and more of a dwarvish face. He had hairy feet with curly black hair, maybe a bit of copper color to his hair as well, even though it was very hard to see it with bit it only tuffs of hair.

"I have to admit baby Elien looks like the other Elien if she was a baby." Thorin said.

"Does Frerin look like you brother?" Bilbo asked.

"He does, but as I remember him as a baby. He died at a young age and it breaks my heart to know he did. But I'm happy I have a son that is named after him." Thorin said. He kissed Bilbo on the cheek and crawled into bed beside him.

* * *

Elien and Tauriel sat out by the gate and smiled at the sight with Kili and Bofur standing behind their lovers.

"What are you going to name your little one, Tauriel?" Elien asked.

"Not sure yet. The little dwobbits are so cute. Little Elien looks like you Elien. I wish I could have seen you when you were a baby." Tauriel said.

"You were forty four thousand years too late to see me that way, if I was that way." Elien said. Tauriel, Kili, and Bofur all paled at her as she ignored them.

"Fine then, what are you going to name your little one?" Tauriel asked. Elien perked up and leaned back.

"I'm not sure either, maybe Sybella, but that is more Elvish then a dwarf would like." Elien said.

"I like that name, maybe I can use it." Tauriel said.

"Maybe not." Kili said. Tauriel shot him a look that said he should mess with a pregnant woman. He kept quiet, but Bofur still butted in.

"It was Elien's idea, she should be able to pick to use the name or not." Bofur pointed out.

Tauriel nodded and Elien leaned against a post. 

"I was also thinking about the name Valia." Elien said.

"That is more your kin then Elvish, but what if you have twins?" Tauriel asked. Elien paled and looked at Bofur with a bit of disgust.

"Then I will name a daughter Valia and a son Virion. If it's two girls it will be Valia and Sybella. If it's two boys Virion and...Frodo? That's a little more hobbit them I should like. Maybe Lurnin." Elien spat out.

"We will just have to see for all of us." Bofur said. Elien buried her face into her legs and slept that way.

* * *

Elien woke up from the constant kicking inside her stomach with the others gone.

She went inside and sneezed the entire way there. Deep down, she didn't want the baby. Her anger for Bofur didn't seem to help her mind any better then when she found about it.

She was so embarrassed to have let this happen, but it did happen and she hoped to die before she had the baby. 

Before anyone could know any different, she found her gear and other supplies and was never seen again. 

* * *

Bofur was in a panic with worry and the guard was on look out for Elien. Bilbo's ring had disappeared, which made the hobbit panic as well.

There was no luck in either the vala or the hobbit's ring. Bilbo was devastated, but managed to go on with his life without the ring.

Bofur fell into depression and regretted all he did to her.

 

* * *

Tauriel sat alone, tears in her eyes of both sadness and pain. Kili was right next to her and she pressed her hands to her swollen middle. 

"Is it coming?" Kili asked.

"Not yet, I know dwarvish pregnancies are harder than the other races, but it's not ready yet. I want to name it if it's a girl Sybella it a boy maybe Fanion." Tauriel said. Kili managed to smile. 

He hated that Elien was pronounced dead shortly after they couldn't find her, but they couldn't do anything about that now. 

"But I think it might want out now." Tauriel said. Kili kissed her on the cheek and got a healer. They came back and with the long hours rolling by until the wails of their child rang through the room. 

Tauriel smiled and kissed the child in her arms.

"It is a girl, she's healthy but a bit small, but this is a first for dwarves." The midwife said, placing the clean baby in Tauriel's arms.

"Let us name her Sybella, the name Elien would have named her daughter of we got to see what she ended up having." Tauriel said.

An explosion ripped through the air and caused them to jurk up.

"What just happened?!" Kili bellowed.

"Mordor is gone." Thorin said as he barged in and looked at the baby in Tauriel's arms for a split second before looking at Kili.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mordor? Gone? That's impossible!" Kili bellowed. 

"Well it happened, all the creatures were caught in the fire storm are dead." Thorin scowled. The two figures paled, looking at the dwarf king more than the newborn child, being for now rejected from attention.

"Can we do anything about it?" Tauriel asked. Thorin blinked at her then shook his head.

"For now, we will know what exactly happened in a matter of weeks. Also, congrats on your baby. What is his or her name?" Thorin said.

"Sybella, more Elvish then Kili would like, but it's pretty." Tauriel said.

Thorin walked out of the room without another word and strided off for as much detail as he could get, plus check on the twins.

* * *

Six Months Before

Elien walked out of Erebor for the last time in the rest of her days. Gandalf waited for her at the slopes with two horses.

Elien slowly mounted on the horse, Gandalf helping a bit after he dismounted from his horse and got the very pregnant Vala onto the horse.

"Still want to do this?" Gandalf asked, nodding to her belly.

"I assure you that you will not prosway me not to." Elien snapped at him.

"Did you get it?" Gandalf asked.

Elien went into her pocket and pulled out Bilbo's ring. Gandalf nodded and started off with her behind him, occasionally pressed a hand to her stomach to assure that it and get would be fine, or else they both would perish.

* * *

Present Time

Bofur busied himself with working in the mines, digging out ores and gems for his own pleasing. He missed Elien more than anything and it hurt that she left when he thought he was fixing things for her.

The sound of scowling came behind him and he turned to find Thorin coming down and laying eyes on Bofur.

"Don't you have twins to be looking after?" Bofur noted. Thorin tried not to scowl out smile. He had to admit the twins were a handful, but they were adorable. 

"Bilbo is looking after them for the moment, he is fine and they are too little too do any trouble. I like to know what you did to her besides rape her in her own room, while she was taking a bath?!" Thorin scowled. Bofur froze and continued mining.

"I love her! I would do no such thing as to send her to her death when she was nearing the end of her term." Bofur stated. 

Thorin walked off, clenching his jaw and went to his room. Bilbo could give him some company and maybe a little more heart on deciding what to do.

* * *

Bilbo stood over Frerin and held a crying Elien in his arms. Thorin entered the room and a smile appeared on his face.

He went over and picked up Frerin and cradled him, causing Bilbo to smile and Elien to slowly stop crying. 

Thorin still couldn't help but look at how tiny the twins were. Still being only a few months old, yet they were still little.

Bilbo gave Elien to Thorin while the hobbit finally got to eat. Thorin sat down with the twins and watched as Frerin was sleeping soundly while Elien was moving around to get comfortable.

Thorin's eyes dropped and what seemed to him as a few seconds was Bilbo walking him up. He looked down to find Frerin on Bilbo's chest, fast asleep. Elien was staring at Thorin from his chest, her tiny hand gripping on his tunic.

The dwarf king laid a hand on Elien's back and she snuggled into his warming chest. Thorin looked over at his hobbit and smiled when Frerin was needing his mouth over Bilbo's puffy breasts. 

Bilbo woke up and let Frerin have his morning milk. Elien tried to do that to Thorin, but it was unsuccessful with getting anything and to Thorin, it hurt and he gave Elien to Bilbo after Frerin was content with his meal.

Frerin grabbed ahold of Thorin's braids and tugged on them. He tried to smile but it turned to a face of hurt more than anything.

Bilbo took Frerin's hands off Thorin's braids and say on the bed with the child in hand.

"I heard about what happened with Mordor." Bilbo said, eyes locked with Thorin's.

"I think Elien risked her life and the child inside of her to destroy your ring." Thorin said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Not positive, but she left the night your ring disappeared."

"Not to mention Gandalf left as well, most likely with her." 

"So do you think they might have joined up to destroy it?" 

"You should be asking yourself that, not me." 

Thorin groaned and looked at his children. Elien had brought him back from near death, reuniting him with the one he loved. 

Now she was gone, a most powerful being that was linked to the creatures that created their world. 

"Well, I answer my own question by stating that she did, in fact, destroy your ring." Thorin said, sitting up.

"But we will never know if that's the case or not. For all we know she could be alive. That she survived that and had her child, if survived through Mordor." Bilbo said.

"That child could have never survived that hell that is that accursed place!" Thorin almost bellowed. Bilbo sat up and stared at him."If I ever see that wizard or vala again! They will explaining to do! I hope their dead!"

"Remember what she did for you! She saved your life when I thought it was going to end, Thorin! I thought you were going to die! I thought your life would be out of my hands and I would be left alone! I didn't want that! I never would want that! I hope that I die in your arms! That we both die together! That our deaths were not in vain through all the pain we have seen!" Bilbo bellowed. Thorin froze and looked at his lover, hands linked together with eyes flooding with tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I was reckless, that you doubted my safety, my sanity, my life and everything about me." Thorin said. 

Bilbo leaned over and kissed him. "Your safe now , that's all that matters." He said.

Thorin returned the kiss and grabbed Frerin, putting him in his bed. Thorin returned to Bilbo and pressed him to the bed. 

Bilbo grabbed onto Thorin's tunic and yanked it off. Thorin did the same to Bilbo. They both continued to do this for every piece of clothing until there was nothing left. 

Thorin laid on top of Bilbo, grinning his hip against Bilbo's, waiting until white liquid came out of Bilbo's private parts.

It didn't come and Thorin was a bit disappointed.

"You don't remember I'm a bearer, do you?" Bilbo purred. Thorin held Bilbo's round hips into his hand and pressed himself inside Bilbo, feeling the inside of his lover that he missed dearly.

"I could never forget." Thorin said, kissing Bilbo on the neck, moving his hips back and pushed in as far as he could. Bilbo put his legs on Thorin's back and allowed Thorin a better chance to get inside. 

"I might get pregnant again, are you ready if that's the case?" Bilbo said, kissing Thorin's beard.

"I could have as many children as anyone's heart could desire, but as long as I have you, it doesn't matter. I love you, and I don't care if you are without a baby in your stomach or you are pregnant. I will love you both ways." Thorin said, continuing to move back and forth. 

"Then I won't care if I end up pregnant again either, because I love you no matter what." Bilbo said.

Thorin drew out when he started panting and went to clean them both off. Bilbo sat up and went to pick up a newly awoken Elien.

"I know someone will find you beautiful, and they will love you as I love your father." Bilbo said to her. She smiled and looked at him with her beautiful eyes. 

Thorin came over and hugged Bilbo around his stomach, not caring about what happens next. 

He was with the person he loved, and that's all that matter to any of them. 

Even if they had five children, ten, any amount, it wouldn't matter. Love was love for them and Thorin hoped that their love would remain after all those years.

* * *

Fifty Years Later

Bilbo sat by Thorin's bedside, knowing this was the last day of their lives. After Elien and Frerin were born and Bilbo became pregnant once again, he miscarried and almost died during birth.

Luckily he survived, but the child didn't.

Thorin then stopped trying to force Bilbo to have anymore, and they were happy with just Frerin and Elien. 

Now Bilbo and Thorin had grown old and it was time for Elien to take the throne and Frerin to be second in line. 

"Bilbo, I hope to see you real soon. I know in my heart you will be with my side again. Farewell, my dear Bilbo." Thorin said, huffing his last breath. Bilbo started crying and held onto Thorin's tunic, but his life seemed to slip away from him.

For the rest of the day, Bilbo seemed to drag himself around the kingdom, lonely without Thorin. He went to Thorin's place of resting and was found dead there, peacefully resting with the one he loved.

The next day, they were placed under the Mountain, deep in the tombs and Elien took the throne of Erebor, ready for her time to time that she had been groomed to become a great queen. 

Frerin was right beside her when she became Queen, Sybella smiling and cheering the dwobbit on.

Elien and Sybella had become great friends and she was glad to have her. They could have been easily mistaken as sisters, but cousins were close enough to that.

They blessed the Queen Under the Mountain and hoped that her life lasted and her role was grateful to her.

That was what they hoped.

If only they knew different.


End file.
